When playing golf, it is desirable to select a golf club which has playing characteristics best suited to the shot to be played, e.g. a lofted club to lift the ball from the rough or to pitch the ball onto a green. However, having selected the correct club, the playing conditions on the day may affect the shot played; eg in wet conditions, a heavier weighted club head would produce the same resulting shot as a lighter club head in fine conditions.
The rules of golf as published by The Royal and Ancient Club of ST.Andrews are very precise on the nature of implements that are used for playing golf. Many features of a golf club may not be altered within the rules. The only characteristic of a golf club that may be altered within these rules is the weight of a golf club.
There are some known golf clubs which have attempted to incorporate a weight-adjustment means as a feature of the club either by providing replaceable inserts of different weights or a series of washers for securing to the head by eg a polygonal pin Key.
These items for weight adjustment require physical removal or addition, also the exercise is time consuming and requires care. The present invention aims to obviate, or mitigate the above disadvantages associated with the above described clubs.